


It's never too late to mend (Nunca es tarde para enmendar)

by iamladyloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Injury, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes it’s the little things that make Claire think of Matthew Murdock." A collection of drabbles written from Claire's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son las pequeñas cosas

Sometimes it’s the little things that make Claire think of Matthew Murdock. Walking home on an early morning after a night shift and hearing the chirp signaling to the blind that it’s safe to cross the street; observing the rippling reflections of New York City’s neon lights on the pavement after a heavy rain and wondering how much the city had changed since he lost his sight; taking the subway to reach a specialty food store to purchase groceries for her grandmother’s Cuban recipes and wondering if he’s ever been to this part of town. It’s always the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title should translate to, "It's the little things." But I don't speak Spanish (even though I intend to learn), so let me know if it's incorrect. Same goes for any other Spanish words/phrases! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	2. Ella desea

Claire hasn’t seen her masked vigilante, her Daredevil, for weeks. Sometimes she misses him; other times she is relieved that he is taking better care of himself by wearing body armor. Sometimes she wishes she could pick up the phone and let him know she wants to be with him; other times she is relieved that she got out of their potential relationship when she did. Relationships have never been easy for her, but this one would take the cake. She knew herself – she would be unhappy were she to be with a vigilante. In dreams, she could pretend otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title should roughly translate to "She wishes" or "She desires" - but as always, correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	3. Ellos se sonrojan

She’s singing and dancing around her small apartment when the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen shows up unannounced on her doorstep. He’s bleeding and woozy, and Claire drops everything in order to patch him up. She diagnoses him with a rather serious concussion and has Matt rest on her couch. Despite his head injury, he manages to smirk and say, “Sorry for interrupting your Broadway debut; you have a lovely voice. You should sing more often.” She simply rolls her eyes and explains that she was not expecting company (or more specifically, witnesses). Both can tell that the other is blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title should translate to "They blush." And yes, I am referencing Rosario Dawson's role as Mimi Marquez in the film version of RENT in this drabble. She has a beautiful voice, and her dancing...hehe.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	4. Influenza

A call from Foggy Nelson brings Claire back to Matt’s apartment. She wouldn’t normally attend to a house call for this matter, but the desire lingering in her heart leads her there anyways. Matt is curled up on his couch, looking pale, feverish and pitiful. All of his symptoms point to the common flu. “You should have gotten your flu shot, Matthew,” she scolds, voice amused. “You just have to wait this one out.” None of her supplies could help him, but it wasn’t anything that rest, chicken noodle soup, plenty to drink, and heavy-duty ibuprofen couldn’t take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	5. Motivación

While moving through the crowded streets Claire often wonders how Matt Murdock, with all of his enhanced senses, can deal with the cacophony of New York City. Sometimes she closes her eyes and imagines relying on all of her senses but sight. In a place like NYC, it seems almost impossibly challenging. Matt’s abilities both scare her and impress her. She admires his determination and adaptability; so many people would have given up after an accident like the one Matt suffered. Claire has always been a go-getter – she never needed motivation. Matt’s determination gives her a run for her money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	6. Borracha

She knows that she reeks of alcohol when Matt comes through her window one night. Forget the stench of it on her breath – it had to be coming through her pores. Matt seems concerned, so Claire simply shakes her head and explains that she had one of the shittiest days of her career as a nurse. A sweet little boy, no older than twenty months, was brought in after a severe case of negligence. Claire couldn’t save him. Nobody could. Matt gives her plenty of fluids to drink and puts her to bed. She doesn’t remember this the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title should translate as 'Drunk'
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks.


	7. Vale la pena

Claire sometimes hates herself when she daydreams about Matt Murdock. What it would be like to come home from a long, difficult shift to a caring boyfriend, prepared to cuddle with her in fuzzy socks and soft blankets. What it would be like to comfort him about day-to-day stuff, like a challenging court case or an episode of self-doubt. These kinds of daydreams only lead to desire deep within her bones, something that she cannot allow herself to ever fulfill. Sometimes she hates Matt for causing her to feel this way - but she knows, despite the anguish, he’s worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title should translate as, "Worth the trouble/Worthwhile."
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	8. Arrendamiento

The day she loses her lease because of Matt fucking Murdock, Claire can't help but laugh. Serves her right for pulling a dying blind man from the dumpster and saving his life on multiple occasions. She supposes she's better off in the long run: parking in the area is expensive, the Russians know where she lives (not that they are much of an issue after Fisk), and she can avoid bringing any more harm to Santino. The next time Matt calls her, she greets him with an amused, “You made me lose my lease, you asshole." She forgives him, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title translates to lease. (So original, I know). Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


	9. Partida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes an important decision. [spoilers for season 2!]

If Claire knows only one thing, it is that she has to get the hell out of Hell’s Kitchen. Away from Metro-General, away from living corpses, away from ninjas, and yes - even away from Daredevil. Her hardheaded mother is in Harlem, and Claire is long past due for a visit. She cares for Matt deeply, she truly does, but she can’t sit by and watch him get himself killed. Saint Matthew, as she’d called him, is alienating himself, and there is nothing more she can do for him. It’s long past time to take care of herself for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partida means farewell in Spanish. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as elliemurdocks!


End file.
